Black Magic
by VampirateLycan
Summary: Just a fluffy Christmas fic. BB.
1. Stage 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything other than the plot. Inspired by a line in an episode but I can't remember which one. Hehe. Just written for my own amusement but I thought I would share with you lucky people.**

Stage 1

"Sweetie please" Angela pleaded.

"No Angela, I have a lot of work to do, I'm busy" Brennan replied swiping her card and moving onto the platform. Angela followed and stood on the other side of the examination table.

"Sweetie, examining 100 year old is not busy, examining 100 year old bones is not important, just please come to the Christmas party with me, please"

Brennan looked up into her pleading friend's eyes and conceded defeat.

"Fine, but as soon as it's over I'm coming back here"

Angela sighed knowing that it was the best that she was going to get and followed Brennan back to her office. Stepping through the door she watched as Brennan shed her lab coat and donned her jacket.

"All right" she said clapping her hands "Now we just have to get you something to wear"

Brennan sighed as she followed her friend out of the Jeffersonian.

Jack Hodgins sat in his desk idly twiddling his thumbs waiting for the signal from Angela. He looked up when he heard a small commotion and saw Angela leading Dr Brennan out of the Jeffersonian. When they got to the door of the lab Angela let Brennan pull ahead of her and stopped. Coughed twice. Rubbed her hands and continued on her way. Jack grinned and pulled out his cell phone.

Stage 1 complete. Commence stage 2.


	2. Stage 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything other than the plot. Inspired by a line in an episode but I can't remember which one. Hehe. Just written for my own amusement but I thought I would share with you lucky people.**

Stage 2

Brennan really did not know how Angela had persuaded her to come to this thing. She was never usually one for parties or drinking, but there she was. Beer in hand, listening to the pounding of the music over the crowds of the Jeffersonian team or 'squints' as Booth would call them. Brennan sighed wearily; she also didn't know when Booth had wormed his way into her thought. She just knew that one day she had woken up and the first thing on her mind was whether she and Booth would have a case that day. Thinking about that morning had her remembering something her mother told her when she was ten and she had asked her mother how she knew that she was in love. Her mother had looked dreamy then replied certainly.

"_If he's the first thing you think about in the morning, the last thing on your mind before you go to sleep. That's when you know you're in love. When you can't get him off your mind"_

Brennan shook her head at the thought; amazed at the places her brain could run away to sometimes. She didn't love Booth, the very thought was ludicrous. She peered at the drink Angela had passed her upon dragging her over the threshold to this party. Satisfied that it wasn't spiked and that her strange thoughts were her own she took another sip only to nearly spit it out again in shock as Angela popped out of nowhere at her side.

"Hey sweetie, enjoying yourself" she enquired

Brennan looked at her friend with a 'what-do-you-think' look on her face and Angela shifted nervously.

"Oh, ok" she said "Only…"

"Hold on" Brennan interrupted "Where's Jack? Aren't you two a thing, an item or something now?"

"An Item" Angela said, "Where'd you learn that one?"

"Oh Booth said it the other day" she didn't notice Angela grin "But seriously where is he?"

"Oh he'll be here in a minute" Angela replied "He had a errand to run first"

Suddenly they heard the door open again and as a blast of cold air hit their backs they turned to see who had entered. There stood Jack Hodgins looking very smug and a very disgruntled looking Booth. However as his eyes moved over the room and caught Brennan's eyes he gave his patented charm smile and Brennan gave a small smile back. Angela and Jack caught them smiling and looking over at each other gave a brief thumbs up.

Stage 2 complete. Commence Stage 3.


	3. Stage 3

**A/N: As you all should know by now I don't own this, though I wished I owned Booth, the things I wish I could do to that man, oh well, living in a dream world. Anyway, heres wishing you a very Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year. **

**Stage 3**

"Come on Bren, just one dance" Angela whined.

"No Angela" came Brennan's predictable answer. "Besides why would I want to dance with Booth, why would he want to dance with me? The music playing isn't even dance music"

Angela nodded on the inside; true Christmas music wasn't the ideal dance beat she thought as strains of 'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas' washed over them. But that was beside the point.

"But Sweetie that doesn't matter, look people are dancing regardless, Zach's dancing with his girlfriend, we need to give that boy lessons, Jacks dancing with cam, hands above the waist bug boy, and me and Jack have danced several times already" Angela looked at Brennan pleadingly.

Brennan looked back amused and exasperated. She really couldn't see why she needed to dance just to satisfy Angela's own puckish nature.

"Look Angela, I don't want to dance, with Booth or anybody else, and Angela despite your constant not so subtle hints, I am not 'into' Booth as you put it" she stressed even using air quotations marks. "So please stop pushing"

Angela sighed again.

"Fine Sweetie, but I would still book a ticket on that ride, and quick" she added watching Booth being dragged onto the dance floor by Cam and as Jack pulled her up to dance to 'All I want for Christmas' she called over here shoulder back at Brennan "And we'll see Bren, we'll see."

Brennan shook her head at Angela's antics and went to the makeshift bar to get a second drink. She glanced towards the dance floor and saw Cam draped over Booth just turning to the music. She felt something squirm in her chest when she saw that and feeling a little odd she wondered back to her seat. She thought back to Angela's constant mandatory girl chats and discussions about their love lives, which always one way or the other came back to Booth. She thought back to the 'talk' they had when Booth was going out with Tessa and she suddenly thought that the odd feeling made a little bit of sense, though it was still irrational. She found her legs walking towards Cam and Booth and felt her hand tap Cam's shoulder asking if she didn't mind if she cut in. She finally snapped back into herself as her brain kicked in at Cams smile and assurance of 'sure'. She saw Booths surprised but pleased smile.

'You were jealous Tempe' her brain taunted (she had always wondered at how that part of her mind sounded so much like Russ) 'Shut up' her logic argued back, 'Jealousy is a completely irrational thought and is only a…' But all thought was lost as she wrapped her arms around Booths neck. She lost herself in the new feeling of security overtaking her. As the feeling enveloped her she rested against Booths firm chest as they swayed to the faint music.

Cam watched the two dancing and then caught Angela's eye. She smirked and winked.

Stage 3 complete. Commence Stage 4.

* * *

**A/N2: And to tell the truth I am not quite sure what stage 4 is yet but I am writing it, should probably actually be revising, exams in January but I can write in my breaks. So, hope you enjoyed your present and have a Merry Christmas, Joyex Noel and Feliz Navidad. PS: why is it that chapters look much bigger on paper? hehe**


	4. Stage 4

**A/N: I don't know if this chapter is any good, it's a little different to the others because its more thought based less dialogue. Sorry I couldn't get it up for Christmas but consider it a late present. I also wrote it at 11 at night after tinkering around on computers all day. Watching series 2 as I wrote this, Stephen Fry is a brilliant actor and British too. Hehe. Tea, the solver of all problems in England.**

**Stage 4**

Pressed against Booths chest Brennan heard her inner voices battling inside her mind and allowed herself a slight grin. Her rational side of thought which admittedly took over most of her mind was wondering what the hell she was doing while her illogical brain, which at times sounded a lot like Angela was chanting 'Go girl, go'. Brennan sighed inwardly as Booth pulled her closer to his chest, now she knew that her irrational mind was Angela. It just fit. Somehow though right now she didn't mind, something about this, no matter how illogical, just fit.

Angela smiled as she watched Brennan and Booth dancing. She always knew that these two were meant to be, she knew from the beginning. It was in the way that they looked at each other, all the little glances, it was like some kind of reverse flirting. They were always there for each other and both got insanely jealous whenever they had a new 'partner', although they both denied it.

Cam however looked on a little annoyed, she had only agreed to be part of this ridiculous plan because she thought that it would fall through. She had never liked the idea of Booth and Brennan but during their on again off again relationship she noticed one thing. Booth never let her call him Seeley, never, not once. She would call him Seeley and he would reply with 'Don't call me Seeley'. She sighed and looked over at the couple turning to the music, and mentally compared their dancing styles. While she would drape herself over Booth, Booth pulled Brennan close to him and she recuperated. It was almost as if they couldn't get close enough to each other. She sighed again and drowned her shot. She knew that her and Booth were doomed from the beginning from that didn't mean that she was happy about it. Nope, not happy about it at all.

Booth smiled into Brennan's hair as she nestled against his chest. He knew that eventually they would have to talk about it and he knew that it would be better sooner rather than later. Lifting his head from hers he indicated the door by tilting his head towards it when she looked up. Brennan nodded so placing his hand on the small of her back he walked her out.

Angela smirked as Brennan and Booth left the lab together.

Stage 4 complete. Commence stage 5.

**A/N2: I know its dreadfully short and I'm sorry but my brain won't work and I really need to revise for exams so I might not be updating anything for a while, but I promise that when exams are done I will update. So TTFN and be back soon.**


	5. Stage 5

**A/N: Right sorry for the slight delay, this took a while to write. Hope its ok; it was a tad difficult to write as well. Back at school now and with exams this week and next might not be anything for a while. Good Luck to all that have exams and please review. Now enjoy:)**

Stage 5

The journey to Brennan's apartment in Booths SUV was uneventful as Booth and Brennan sat in companionable silence. Booth tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the tune on the radio, while Brennan gazed out the window. They both occasionally glanced at each other but apart from the sound of the tapping of Booths fingers there was silence.

Pulling into Brennan's parking complex Booth got her door. Brennan looked at him wonderingly for a second then timidly ventured.

"Do you want to come up?"

Booth nodded a yes and they both moved towards the apartment building. Moving towards Brennan's apartment Booth took notice of Brennan's apartment number for the first real time. '2B'. Made him think of an old quote from Shakespeare from long ago school days. 'To be or not to be? That is the question', and while Brennan rooted in her purse for her keys Booth took the time to study her. He had felt a growing attraction for the doctor for a while now and really hoped that 'this', whatever 'this' was, was to be.

Finally locating her keys Brennan pushed her door open. Throwing her coat and purse on the sofa she turned back to Booth.

"Make yourself at home" she said while gesturing to the room, which Booth noted with some amusement still possessed no Television. "Beer?"

Booth nodded. "Please". Sitting on the sofa and stretching slightly he gestured round the room with his hand and smiled when Brennan handed him a beer. "Still no TV eh Bones".

"No" she replied "I still don't see the point of owning one if I never watch it"

Booth laughed, "Ah, but, do you not watch it because you don't own one or would you still not watch it even if you owned one?"

Brennan looked at Booth a little bemused "There's a difference?"

Booth sighed and rearranged himself on the sofa. This put him closer to Brennan in what he thought was quite a sneaky way. However judging by the raised eyebrow on her face he was sadly mistaken. She hadn't hit him yet so he took that as a good sign.

Settling down into another comfortable silence Booth and Brennan were left alone with their thoughts.

Brennan sipped her beer contemplating what had happened that evening. It was amazing how her doubts and inhibitions had fled for a few hours, but, now sitting on her sofa, alone, with Booth, they all came flooding back. Watching Booth out of the corner of her eye she sighed inwardly. 'What do I do?' she wondered to herself. 'Do I let it go or do I try for a relationship. I'm not entirely sure of my own feelings and don't know anything about how Booth feels. Angela keeps pushing it. But could it be possible. Is there something there?'

Booth meanwhile couldn't get the dance out of his head. The way that Brennan fit in his arms as if she was supposed to be there. In his mind; always and forever. He was willing to try for this, he hoped that she was too. There was something there. He just felt it. He wondered if she did too. 

Turning towards each other at the same time they said.

"Booth"

"Bones"

Booth indicated that Brennan should go first and slightly blushing she put down her drink and took a deep breath.

"Booth, I really don't know about this" she began hesitantly gesturing between them with her hand. Booth moved to interrupt but she held up a hand. "Please, let me get it out or I never will" Seeing Booths nod she continued.

"I'm not sure about this, about us, because whatever it is I'm feeling I've never really felt anything like this before. It's confusing and…" Comprehension dawned on her features as she admitted it out loud for the first time. "Scary, its scary Booth. I'm scared of being left alone, and whenever I let myself get close to someone. They leave". Tears began to fall from her eyes "I can't let that happen Booth. I can't lose you" She broke off with a sob and Booth gathered her in his arms for a hug.

Booth supposed that he should be ecstatic really, she did care for him as much as he did for her. But seeing her cry quashed any feelings of elation. He did know what she meant though. He had no idea what he would ever do if he ever lost His Bones.

When her sobs finally subsided Booth pulled back and holding her face in his hand he used his thumbs to wipe away the trails that the tears had left behind.

"Temperance" he said softly lifting her chin making her meet his eyes. "I can't promise to always be by your side, no one can promise that". She sniffed. "But what I can promise is that I will always care for you, I will never let you go if I can help it and I will always be here for you as long as you will let me"

Peering at her face he waited for her to say something. She sniffed twice more and then put her hands over his and lowered them to her lap.

"Seeley, thank you" Then her lips where on his and the sparks flew.

They both knew that this was the start of something new, and that they would have to go fairly slowly to start with. But they also both knew that it was the start of something good.

About a week later Angela was walking through the lab when she heard Cam's scolding voice from the cloakroom.

"No kissing in the lab". Then she saw her marching back to her to her office in full superior mode. Assuming Zach had been caught with Naomi in Palaeontology again she went to offer support. She could barely contain her squeal as Brennan and Booth appeared around the corner looking slightly ruffled.

Grinning from ear to ear she ran back to her office as fast as her heels would to tell Jack.

Stage 5 complete. Commence Stage 6.


	6. Stage 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait but I had exams and then loads of homework. Then my muse went on holiday. But here it is at last, the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. And be ye warned. Fluff lies ahead.**

Stage 6

_6 months later_

Angela looked around the church with tears in her eyes. She never thought that she would be here and when she looked over at Jack she knew that he felt the same. He gazed at her with love in his eyes as the music started and they turned towards the doors at the front of the church.

In walked Brennan looking radiant in a simple white dress. Angela sighed inwardly remembering the arguments surrounding that one. Angela had insisted that a traditional wedding dress would be nicer while Brennan just wanted a plain simple white dress. Angela had almost forced the dress on her when Bren decided to go into a long anthropological spiel about traditional wedding garb and Angela let the matter drop. She had to admit the simple dress did look good.

Angela then took a quick glance a Booth and covered a grin at the love filled gaze he had, she was certain right now that he only had eyes for Bren and her suspicions were confirmed when Russ kissed Brennan on the cheek and went to sit down. Bren and Booth could only see each other. Angela smirked inwardly amazed at the sight. Half a year ago she doubted that Brennan would even have made it down the aisle. But that was the old, anti-social, cynical Brennan. This was the new, good-with-feelings Temperance. True, you had to have known her for a few years to notice a difference but there was one. Bren had even gone to church a few times on the weekends when Booth had Parker. She still maintained that she was an atheist but Angela had caught her praying a few months back when Booth had been shot raiding a drug tyrant's house. She didn't call her on it though, it was good to have a little faith.

She turned her gaze from Booth and Brennan while the priest went on about how love was a blessing yadda, yadda, yadda. She was so glad that during her own wedding she was too lost in her own world to pay attention to the priest. Catching Jacks slightly glazed look from next to Booth she knew that he felt the same. Stifling a giggle she turned to peer into the congregation and saw Zach and Naomi, they had gotten engaged that week and she had never seen Zach happier. Next to them was Cam looking surprisingly happy, she seemed to have given up on ever getting Booth back when he had proposed to Brennan. Next to Cam sat Dr. Goodman with his family, his twin girls looking very sweet in matching pink dresses. Goodman caught her eye, smiled and indicated that she should turn back around.

Turning she caught Booth and Brennan kissing the ring bearer on the cheek at the same time. He blushed and ran back to his mother. Rebecca smiled as she picked up the blushing Parker. She grinned at her own new husband glad to see that Seeley had found someone to love so totally.

Cheers filled the church as the couple kissed and were presented. Smiling, still lost in their own little world, they turned and made their way back up the church to the reception hall.

* * *

Angela sighed contentedly leaning into Jack as Booth and Brennan cut the cake. The wedding had been brilliant. Angela glanced at the dance floor where Cam was dancing with one Max Keenan. She had to chuckle with that. She could barely believe her eyes when they had got to the reception hall and a very smug looking Caroline Julian had been standing there with a very smart looking Max Keenan. All she that she had said to Booths stumped look while Brennan hugged her dad with tears in her eyes was that 'Every girl deserves to have her Daddy at her wedding Cheri'.

As the music stopped Angela mentally prepared herself. It was time. Tapping the wineglass to get everyone's attention she looked around to make sure that they were all watching her then cleared her throat.

"Well everyone" she said "Its time for the head bridesmaid to make her speech". At that there were good-hearted groans from around the hall. She chuckled and stopped them by raising a hand. "Now, now I promise not to take too long." Humoured chuckles followed that statement. Jack had said the same thing and his speech had taken half an hour.

"When Brennan was my bridesmaid" Angela started "I told her that there were certain things that need to be done. I thought I would start by making sure that I had done the same things. Number 1 was to actually be there. Did that. Number 2 was to dress nice" She looked down at herself amid chuckles from the crowd. "Yep, did that too. Now the third and final thing was to get tongue kissed by the Best man." She thought for a few seconds then looked put out. "Hodgins!" she yelled. Her ever-dutiful husband stood up, smirked and carried out the request while the crowd wolf whistled and cheered. Satisfied Angela turned back to the crowd. "I didn't mean that she had to go and marry the Best man but she did, and who can blame her. I've known Brennan for quite a few years now and when I first saw her and Booth together I knew that they were made for each other. Only they didn't seem to see it, but isn't that always the way?" Laughter followed the statement while Brennan blushed.

"I'm so glad that they finally realised it and I've never seen Bren happier" Angela continued. "We also might be able to get some work done now, there was so much pent up sexual energy around it was distracting" More laughter as even Booth blushed. "Anyway, I can see our two newlyweds want to sneak off early so I'll just finish with a Congratulations. I hope the years ahead will be filled with as much joy as there is today." Cheers and assorted congratulations flooded the hall as every toasted the blushing couple.

Half and hour later as the limo pulled off the drive and took Booth and Brennan towards their honeymoon destination Angela glanced at her fellow conspirators in her little plot to get Booth and Brennan this far. The rest was up to them but as the party headed back inside and she watched the limo disappear around the corner she had a feeling that they would be all right. Smiling she whispered her own congratulations into the night then took Jacks hand and went back to the party.

"Stage 6 complete. Congratulations guys."

* * *

**A/N2: Well that's it, done. Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
